Dark Lord
The ability to use the powers and characteristics of a dark lord archetype. Note that this is essentially a definition of an archetype. Opposite to True Hero Also Called *Dark God/Lord/Master/Prince *Evil/Dark Emperor/King/Lord/Overlord *Lord/Master/Prince/King/Emperor of Darkness *Lord/Master/Prince/King/Emperor of Evil *Lord of Shadows Capabilities User is a Dark Lord, villain usually seeks to rule or destroy the universe around them, powerful evil being who viciously rules over lesser evil beings and desire to rule their respective existences and corrupt as well as destroy everything they touch. They possess malevolent abilities and often command fiendish minions. These individuals also love to seduce others to join their side and then use them for their own hellish purposes. Anyone can be a Dark Lord; some are human, many have demonic natures and certain holders of the title are actually manifestations of the Prince of Darkness himself. Applications *Dark Heart: Dark Lords have the most corrupted of hearts and some may not have hearts at all *Invulnerability: Users are usually impervious to conventional attacks and weaponry. *Self-Resurrection: Even if destroyed, users can return to life. *True Power: Some users may have untapped power within themselves. Variations *Devil Soul: Some may have become dark lords via satanic possession, thus becoming either vessels or literal manifestations of the original Dark Lord: Satan *Hypercompetence: Some users have unsurpassed talents and skills. *Immortality: Some users gain eternal life. *Magic: Wield all forms of Dark and Neutral magic. **Anger Magic: Use magic to induce anger in others. **Chaos Magic: Master the most chaotic magic. **Corruption Magic: Use magic to corrupt others. **Dark Arts: The Dark Lord's staple; mastering the darkest aspects of magic. **Dark Chi Magic: Master magic of dark chi. **Death Magic: Use magic to unleash death. **Demonic Magic: Master hellish magic. **Destruction Magic: Use magic to unleash destruction. **Fear Magic: Use magic to strike fear. **Madness Magic: Use magic to induce insanity. **Necromancy: Use magic that revolves around the dead **Nightmare Magic: Use magic to bring the worst nightmares to life. **Pain Magic: Use magic to inflict pain. **Shadow Magic: Use magic to unleash darkness. **Sin Magic: Use magic to make others commit unforgivable sins. **Void Magic: Use magic to create a void of nothingness. **War Magic: Use magic to wage war. *Nigh Omnipotence: Dark Lords tend to possess god-like powers. **Dark Element Manipulation: Command dark elements. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Control dark energy. **Darkness Manipulation: Many users wield vast dark powers. **Psionics: Dark Lords are known to have many mental abilities. ***Mental Manipulation: Control the minds of virtually anyone. ***Telekinesis: Manipulate any and all forms of matter mentally. ***Telepathy: send thoughts as messages across great distances. *Personal Domain: Rule a malignant kingdom or empire. *Subordination Manipulation: Gain many followers (usually Assailants). *Supernatural Condition: Many Dark Lords possess supernatural traits. *Transcendent Physiology: Some users have a demonic nature and divinely powerful abilities. Associations *Darkness Embodiment *Evil Embodiment *Satanic Incarnation Limitations *Will be opposed by benevolent forces. *True Hero have more than what it takes to defeat Dark Lords. *Can be blinded by pride and vanity. *May be equal or in servitude to a more powerful being (another Dark Lord, a Transcendent Demon or a Satanic Figure). *Redemption voids the power. Known Users See Also: Evil Overlord. Gallery File:Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter), the Dark Lord who is feared as the most powerful dark wizard in the world. 437px-Sauron hi res-1-.jpg|Sauron (The Lord of the Rings), the Enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth and Dark Lord of Mordor. AKU.png|Aku (Samurai Jack), shapeshifting Master of Darkness and enslaver of Earth Dark Souls Chosen Undead.png|Should the Chosen Undead (Dark Souls) refrain from linking the first flame, the Age of Fire ends, the Age of Dark begins and the Chosen undead become the Lord of Dark. Lord of Hollows Dark Souls III.gif|An unkindled who willingly accepts the dark sign and usurps the first flame becomes the Lord of Hollows (Dark Souls III). File:TPHD_Ganondorf_Artwork.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) is a Dark Lord who is endlessly reincarnated to threaten Hyrule time and time again. File:Darkseid_Anti-Life_Equation.jpg|Darkseid (DC Comics) with Anti-Life Equation. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Evil power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Common Powers